: The objectives of this proposal are to investigate mechanisms whereby positive and negative regulatory elements in the ovalbumin promoter direct appropriate temporal and tissue-specific expression. The three Specific Aims are: 1) investigate the hormone response unit in the Ov gene, 2) define the role of the negative regulatory element in positive and negative regulation of the Ov gene, and 3) investigate estrogen signal transduction cascades in the developing oviduct.